


A night with you ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry udaje, że jest chory, a Niall zostaje w domu, by się nim "opiekować".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with you ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "A night with you" autorstwa amlour.tumblr.com

  - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść z nami? - zapytał Liam Payne swojego kolegi z zespołu, marszcząc brwi.  
          Harry pokręcił głową i udał kaszel.  
 - Jestem zbyt chory. Chcę tylko iść spać - jęknął, zakrywając twarz dłonią.  
          Zayn westchnął.  
 - Okej, stary. Niall powiedział, że zostanie i będzie miał cię na oku.  
 - Może powinniśmy po prostu zamówić na wynos i zostać z tobą - zasugerował Louis z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  
          One Direction miało już zamówioną kolację w jednej z londyńskich restauracji, ale wyglądało na to, że pójdzie tylko 3/5 zespołu.  
 - Nie! - Harry zawołał nagle, zanim uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Opadł z powrotem na kanapę i jęknął. - Nie chcę psuć waszych planów. Poza tym Paul pewnie czeka już na was w restauracji.  
          Liam skinął głową.  
 - Ma racje, powinniśmy iść. Wrócimy tak szybko, jak się da. Niall, nie zjedz całego jedzenia Harry'ego - daj mu odpocząć, kiedy jest chory, okej?  
          Niall zaśmiał się, sądząc, że to żart, kiedy Liam w rzeczywistości był całkowicie poważny. Trójka chłopaków podeszła do wyjścia i gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zatrzasnęły, Harry nagle poderwał się na nogi.  
 - Dzięki Bogu. Myślałem, że nigdy nie wyjdą – mruknął.  
           Harry kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale ostatnio wchodzili mu w drogę, jeśli chodzi o spędzenie czasu z Niallem. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedna noc intensywnego pieprzenia wynagrodzi mu ostatni czas. Niall uśmiechnął się.  
 - Ktoś jest napalony -  dokuczył, widząc zdeterminowanie w oczach Harry’ego.  
 - Tak, jakbyś ty też nie był podniecony jak cholera – powiedział Harry, unosząc brwi z zadowoleniem, gdy zobaczył niewielkie wybrzuszenie rosnące w spodniach Nialla w oczekiwaniu przed nadchodzącą nocą.  
           Harry podszedł dumnie i usiadł na kolanach Nialla, nie-tak-subtelnie przyciskając swoje krocze do chłopaka i patrząc w dół na blondyna tlącymi się oczami i drapieżnym uśmiechem. Niall położył dłonie na plecach Harry’ego, zadzierając głowę do góry, aby przycisnąć usta do jego warg. Harry natychmiast pogłębił pocałunek, liżąc i przygryzając wargę Nialla i wychodząc mu naprzeciw biodrami. Niall był zaskoczony, ale bardziej niż chętny, gdy delikatnie wślizgnął się językiem w usta Harry’ego, liżąc jego język, jakby starał się to zapamiętać. Harry jęknął w usta Nialla, przesuwając ręce w dół, do guzików w jego koszuli, ale Niall przerwał pocałunek i delikatnie chwycił za nadgarstki Harry’ego, zatrzymując go.  
 - Nie tutaj – wymamrotał.  
           Harry poczuł lekki rozczarowanie, zanim nie zobaczył psotnych iskierek w oczach Nialla.  
 - Zatem… gdzie? – mruknął, bardziej niż trochę podniecony faktem, że Niall przejął dowodzenie.  
            Niall uśmiechnął się i otoczył ramiona wokół Harry’ego, zanim nagle się podniósł. Harry owinął nogi w jego pasie, starając się utrzymać i nie spaść, zachwycony tym, że Niall potrafi go podnieść, mimo, że był to on był wyższy. To było gorące jak cholera.  
          Niall niósł Harry’ego przez dom bez słowa, z grzesznym błyskiem w oczach i Harry nie był pewien, czy zdoła wytrzymać to, gdziekolwiek Niall go niósł. Im dłużej myślał o Niallu będącym dominującym, tym bardziej chciał po prostu zerwać jego ubrania i pieprzyć go właśnie tu, w korytarzu. Jednak Niall w końcu wszedł do łazienki z podekscytowanym uśmiechem na twarzy, delikatnie stawiając Harry’ego tuż przed prysznicem. Harry odwrócił się do niego z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
 - Twoja fantazja? – zapytał.  
           Niall polizał jego wargi, nie mogąc znieść seksualnego napięcia.  
 - Można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotał niskim głosem, sięgając nad krawędzią zlewu, aby włączyć prysznic.  
           Harry patrzył, jak Niall pochylił się bezpośrednio przed nim, wyginając plecy bardziej niż to konieczne, wystawiając swój tyłek tylko po to, by go drażnić. Złapał jego biodra i przyciągnął je do siebie, wypychając swoje krocze, by spotkać się z pośladkami Nialla.  
 - Ktoś jest niecierpliwy – powiedział Niall, ale jego głos był napięty, gdy próbował ukryć podniecenie.  
 - Jeśli nie zdejmiesz swoich rzeczy i nie wejdziesz zaraz pod ten prysznic, przysięgam, będę cię pieprzył na umywalce – powiedział Harry z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy zobaczył, jak policzki Nialla robią się czerwone na jego słowa.  
 - To obietnica? – Niall zagruchał, niewinnie mrugając rzęsami i zadzierając głowę.  
            Harry przygryzł wargę, by nie jęknąć – zawsze podniecało go, gdy Niall grał bojaźliwego.  
          Niall bezwstydnie się rozebrał, ale nie odwrócił się do Harry’ego, po prostu wślizgnął się pod prysznic, mrugając szybko do niego, zanim zasunął za sobą kotarę. Harry zdjął swoje ubrania szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, para spod prysznica już nawilżyła jego loki. Wszedł pod prysznic i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Blada skóra Nialla błyszczała od wody, jego blond włosy pociemniały od wody i przylepiły się do jego czoła. Niall uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, jak penis Harry’ego sztywnieje i opadł na kolana.  
          Przejechał językiem po główce Harry’ego, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wziął go całego w usta, aż główka uderzyła w ściankę jego gardła. Harry jęknął i oparł się o ścianę, rękoma szukając czegoś, czego mógłby się przytrzymać ale nie znalazł nic oprócz gładkich płytek.  
 - Cholera, gdzie się nauczyłeś to robić? – wyszeptał, zaciskając powieki i marszcząc brwi.  
            Przechylił głowę i lekko rozchylił usta, wdychając gorącą parę, kiedy Niall zaczął ssać jego penisa w powolnym tempie, przeciągając po nim językiem, zanim końcówką lizał czubek za każdym razem, gdy się odsuwał.  
          Niall spojrzał na Harry’ego, zadowolony z siebie za wywołanie u niego takiej reakcji. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, starając się wziąć jak najwięcej długości, jak to tylko możliwe, a Harry odpowiedział ochoczo, wypychając biodra na spotkanie z Niallem. Wplótł palce w mokre włosy chłopaka i to uczucie sprawiło, że Niallem wstrząsnął przyjemny dreszcz. Owinął dłoń wokół podstawy pensa Harry’ego, tam, gdzie nie dosięgał ustami.  
          Harry jęknął, jego kolana drżały pod nim niebezpiecznie. Po raz kolejny sięgnął, by chwycić się czegoś, ale jedynie udało mu się zrzucić rząd butelek z szamponami z krawędzi wanny na podłogę poza prysznicem. Pochylił się i chwycił Nialla za ramiona, ciągnąc go do góry. Nagle jego wargi były na wargach Nialla, a język badał jego usta. Wciąż mógł czuć własny smak w jego buzi.  
          Ich języki walczyły o dominację, gryząc i liżąc, i obaj jęczeli, dopóki nie musieli odsunąć się od siebie, by złapać oddech. Niall pochylił się i zgarnął butelkę, której Harry wcześniej nie zauważył.  
 - Zawsze przygotowany – mruknął Niall z uśmiechem, trzymając butelkę i Harry uświadomił sobie, że to lubrykant.  
          Nagle uderzyło go to, jak dobrze Niall to zaplanował i jak dużo fantazji o tym musiał mieć.  
          Harry wziął lubrykant, wylewając go na swoją dłoń, zanim odstawił buteleczkę na brzeg wanny. Było już dość ciepło od otaczającej ich pary; obrócił Nialla, który oparł się o krawędź wanny. Harry pokrył całą swoją długość lubrykantem, a Niall wygiął plecy, z niecierpliwością prezentując swój tyłek, ale Harry nie chciał tego tak łatwo.  
          Sięgnął do przodu, biorąc penisa Nialla w jedną rękę, powoli nią poruszając, a drugą wsunął w jego wejście. Powoli dodał palec i Niall podkurczył palce, wypuszczając słodki jęk. Harry poruszał obiema rękoma w tym samym rytmie przez kilka chwil, pozwalając Niallowi dostosować się do tego uczucia, zanim wsunął kolejny palec. Niall jęknął w odpowiedzi, wypychając biodra w stronę Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się, pochylając do przodu, aby ugryźć lekko miękkie ciało Nialla, podziwiając czerwony znak, który zostawił. Zgiął palce w jego wnętrzu i szybciej poruszał dłonią po erekcji i Niall odchylił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając pięść na zasłonie prysznica, powstrzymując jęki rozkoszy. Praktycznie ogarnęły go spazmy, gdy próbował wychodzić na przeciw obu dłoniom Harry’ego w tym samym czasie.  
          Harry nagle wycofał ręce i Niall zakwilił z rozczarowania. Harry zatrzymał się, wpatrując się w tyłek chłopaka i zagryzając wargę. Tak bardzo, jak chciał wziąć go od tyłu i mocno pieprzyć, tak samo chciał widzieć jego twarz i móc całować go, kiedy będzie go pieprzył. Owinął ręce wokół bioder Nialla i pociągnął go na nogi, obracając go tak, że stali twarzą w twarz. Niall mrugnął do nieo, zaskoczony i zdesperowany, pragnąc więcej i Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo Niall tego potrzebował. Zrobił krok do przodu i delikatnie pchnął ramiona Nialla, przyciskając go do ściany, zanim podniósł jedną z jego nóg, owijając ją sobie wokół bioder, rozszerzając jego uda na tyle, by zapewnić sobie łatwy dostęp.  
          Poprowadził swojego penisa do przodu, dopóki główka w końcu nie docisnęła się do wejścia Nialla, a potem jednym płynnym pchnięciem wszedł niego. Niall krzyknął w nagłej satysfakcji – boleśnie, ale i tak słodko. Harry czekał cierpliwie, aż Niall przyzwyczai się do rozciągnięcia, przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła starszego chłopaka i wyciskając lekkie pocałunki  na jego ustach. W ten sposób to było dobre, że Niall potrzebował czasu na dostosowanie się – Harry też potrzebował go odrobinę, by się wyciszyć, kiedy nagły ucisk wokół jego długości zepchnął go niebezpiecznie blisko dojścia tu i teraz.  
           To było tylko kilka krótkich chwil, zanim Niall poruszył swoim tyłkiem.  
 - Pieprz mnie. Szybko, mocno,  _teraz_. – Wydobył z siebie jęk w praktycznie niespójnym zdaniu z powodu własnej desperacji.  
          Harry uśmiechnął się, gryząc dolną wargę Nialla i wpychając całą swoją długość, na co Niall wypuścił z ust coś pomiędzy jękiem, a krzykiem. Harry wycofał się, pozostawiając tylko czubek, a potem wbił się ponownie; głośne uderzenie mokrej skóry o skórę rozległo się echem pod prysznicem. Raz za razem wchodził w Nialla wszystkim, co miał, rozkoszując się rytmicznymi jękami, które uciekały z jego ust. Niall objął go, zarysowując paznokciami gładką skórę, pozostawiając na niej różowe ślady.  
          Harry przesunął ręce pod Nialla, ściskając jego pośladki i przyciskając go jeszcze mocniej do ściany. Niall kochał to; być ściśnięty między zimnymi płytkami na ścianie, a ciepłą, mokrą klatką piersiową Harry’ego. Czuł, jak jego orgazm buduje się głęboko w brzuchu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w końcu jego fantazja naprawdę ma miejsce, a Harry wyczuł, że Niall jest blisko. Zwiększył tempo, nadal zgniatając miękkie ciało chłopaka, pochylając się, by przygryzać i lizać jego szyję.  
          Niall wydobył z siebie jęk, dochodząc na swoim brzuchu i klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry czuł, jak Niall drży pod nim i z dreszczami oraz jękiem doszedł krótko po nim. Powoli osunął się na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą Nialla; usiedli razem, pozwalając wodzie zmyć z siebie pot i próbując złapać oddech po tym nowym, ciekawym doświadczeniu.


End file.
